<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up After by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807373">Waking Up After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nudity, Painkillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit wakes in the Halls of Healing to a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit Fisto/Plo Koon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: 112. “Why are you in my bed?”, Plo and Kit Comedy based</p><p>112. “Why are you in my bed?”</p><p>Did I connect it to 50?  Yes</p><p>Here's the first part: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803023">[x]</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Kit felt like a banthawool blanket had been stuffed into his skull when he woke. His chest was tight, a bit sore, and his arms were too, but he supposed that was to be expected— remembering how he had been slammed into the side of a cliff during the mission.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What wasn’t expected was the weight draped across his chest, one that was far too heavy to be a blanket, and far too familiar for him <em>not</em> to know what, or rather, <em>who</em> it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next thing he registered was that he currently wasn’t wearing anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kit’s eyes fluttered open before he closed them again with a hiss. <em>Kark</em>, it was bright. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes before opening them again, slowly taking in his surroundings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room was clearly one that was located in the Halls of Healing, and his standard-issue robes that patients were usually dressed in had been dropped off the side of the bed. And so were most of Plo’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who was on top of him, sleeping quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plo still had <em>his</em> leggings on, which was a relief. Kit happened to like to <em>remember</em> when they were intimate with each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last thing that Kit remembered, in all honesty, was reluctantly taking the painkillers that the 272nd’s newest Medic— Flit— had given him. And then nothing except for vague sensations. The sting of bacta, hands struggling to keep him upright as he was led somewhere, the feeling of rough sheets...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nope. He couldn’t remember a thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he contemplated the situation, Plo stirred, blinking awake and Kit reached down, gently cradling his face with one hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As wonderful as this is to wake to,” he murmured softly as Plo blinked the sleep from his system. <strong>“Why are you in my bed,</strong> my love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A low rumble came from Plo, tired amusement rolling off of him through the force. “Painkillers make you a horribly needy man, Kit,” he said, leaning into his touch. Kit huffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m naked and you still have your pants on, Plo,” he countered, “So either shitfaced me got very creative, or...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plo tapped his nose. “I put you to sleep after you managed to get my tunic off,” he told him, worry laced his tone. “The full dose that you were under hadn’t been enough once you started to get <em>active. </em>You were in pain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A full dose, huh?” he mused, brows furrowing a bit. “Wait, why <em>was</em> I trying to get you out of your clothes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plo snorted at that, tusks quivering in amusement. “You wanted to get married again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I assume it <em>wasn’t</em> though filing for Union with the Order?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Kel Dor gave him a flat look and Kit just barked out a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course it hadn’t been. Kit was still Kit, after all, even when high as a starship on Painkillers.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the first part: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803023">[x]</a></p><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>